


jigsaw puzzle

by shydrien (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i don't know how i should tag this, they might be kind of ooc oops, well sort of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shydrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pieces of a jigsaw puzzle fit together perfectly, to make a bigger picture. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is no different, really.</p><p>The four times Adrien couldn't help but notice the similarities between Marinette and Ladybug, and the fifth time that everything fit perfectly into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! this is my first fanfic in a long while (first time trying to write something more than 500 words too) & first contribution to the ml fandom so hi!! i guess i hope you like it??

_confidence_ is _silent_.

 **insecurities** are **loud**.

\- unknown

 

• • •

 

Chloe stormed into the classroom with a loud shriek. “You!” She pointed an accusing finger in Marinette’s face. “Stay away from my Adrikins!”

Adrien did not ask for this. But he couldn’t help but watch the scene unfold with morbid fascination.

Marinette huffed and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. “Chloe, I hate to break it to you like this, but he’s human and not an object to be owned.”

“Aha! So you’re trying to get close to him! Well, I’ll have you know-”

A loud screech sounded as the dark-haired girl pushed her chair back abruptly. She stood up and drew herself to her full height (which is shorter than Chloe, but the effect was just as intimidating if she were taller).

She exhaled and took in a deep breath, uncurling the fist that had unconsciously clenched. “Chloe, please just stop bothering people and sit down.”

Chloe’s expression of shock and surprise that someone had stood up to her quickly wore off. “I won’t accept this! My daddy is the Mayor! He will be hearing about this!”

Saying that, she flounced off to sit in her seat with Sabrina in tow. Adrien put his head in his hands. Chloe had been his only friend until he’d been allowed to attend public school, but she had changed so dramatically from the young girl he remembered.

He turned to watch as Marinette collapsed back into her own seat with a loud sigh. “Well then.”

Adrien couldn't help but smile at her. “You’re amazing for standing up to her.” Then he scratched his head self-consciously. “I’m sorry, I really should have done something instead of watched, considering she was picking on you because of me…”

Marinette only grinned back. “It’s okay.”

 

• • •

 

He noticed that she carried herself with a sense of quiet self-assuredness. It was true there were some times she would still clam up when Adrien would approach her, or send her a cheerful smile, but it didn't trivialise the self-confidence she had. He was just secretly glad she had mostly grown out of stuttering around him - it was true that it was kind of cute, but it was a barrier to cross if he wanted to get to know her better as a friend. Not just as a classmate who knew that her parents were bakers, and that she loved to design (and was really good at it for an amateur).

Adrien really didn't meant to be as creepy as he seemed. His eyes were just always drawn towards her, whenever she was present. It was difficult to drag his eyes from her, and to refocus his mind on the work set by the teacher.

“Ah- Nino, what are we doing again?”

Nino waved his hand in front of Adrien’s face, frowning. “Bro, did you zone out again? Are you okay?”

The blond boy just shrugged and gave his best friend a sheepish smile.

Nino shook his head, a relaxed smile slipping onto his face. “It’s cool dude, just try to pay attention. We’re still just taking notes. You can copy mine if you want.”

Recalling how difficult it was to decipher Nino’s squiggles the last time he borrowed his friend’s notes, Adrien quickly declined. “Uh, it’s fine. I can ask, uh, Marinette.”

Nino looked a bit confused at first, but his eyes narrowed. He nudged Adrien as his lips curved upward into a cheeky smile. “I see, don’t worry man, I got your back. Just ask her after class.”

Adrien tilted his head, trying to comprehend the suggestive look on his face. The only real noise he could make was, “Wha-?”

His friend just chuckled and winked at him knowingly.

 

• • •

 

As soon as the bell rung for the end of the school week, Nino quickly gathered his things and shoved them into his bag. “Dude, could you move any faster? Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Everyone in their class was eager to leave, each shoving the other in a desperate rush to be the first to be free. Adrien groaned softly and let his head fall onto the notebook that rested on his desk.

He faintly heard Alya’s voice behind him. “Mari, I’ll catch you later. This girl needs to catch up with something.”

 _Probably Nino_ , Adrien thought.

And then Alya left, and it was just Adrien and Marinette alone in the classroom.

He was slow in packing his things, being deliberate in his actions as he pondered what to say to the girl who sat behind him.

“... Need a hand?”

But it seemed like she beat him to it. He glanced up to see Marinette looking down at him with a soft smile.

“I should be fine. But, just wondering, could I borrow your notes to copy?” He paused for a moment, a pink tinge blooming on his cheeks. “I kind of didn’t pay attention in class.”

Before, Marinette would have been fidgeting. She would’ve immediately choked up and stuttered and stammered her way through a yes (if she hadn’t run away before agreeing). But this Marinette gave a single nod, a simple “sure”, before rummaging around in her bag for her notebook.

Her confidence and assuredness in herself was enviable.

 _Just like another lady that he knows_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated!! i have no idea what else to say other than i feel like i made them a lil too ooc


	2. pigtails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! this was meant to be uploaded like two days ago but life got in the way (even tho i still had time to read l o l). it's a lil bit shorter than part 1 but here's part 2!!

 

with my hair in _pigtails_ ,

and looking about _10_ ,

i wasn't exactly **date material**.

\- cathy rigby

 

• • •

 

Adrien was standing outside the bakery when he heard footsteps beating down on the ground behind him.

The next thing he knew was Nino punching him the shoulder, shocking him out of his contemplations. “Hey man! You ready to go for lunch?”

“Yeah, where are the girls?”

“Adrien! Nino!” Sabine poked her head out the door, and was looking at the two teenaged boys.

Nino greeted the petite woman cheerfully. "Hi Sabine!"

"Hi Mad-"

"Oh no, Adrien, just Sabine is fine." She smiled gently at the blond boy. "Well, what are both of you doing standing outside? Come in!”

She ushered them inside, and they followed her into the bakery. Sabine chattered on, telling them that _of course they were welcome in anytime_ , and _Alya and Marinette were in Marinette’s room_ _if they wanted to just go up and knock on the door._

“Go, knock on the door!”

“Why not you?”

“Adrien, just do it.”

As he raised his fist to knock, the door opened and Marinette stuck her head around the door.

"H-hey guys! You're here early!" Marinette blinked up at them.

"Actually, you and Alya told us to get here at-"

Alya popped her head around the door at the mention of her name. "Sorry Nino, you two just have to wait!" And then the door was shut in their faces.

"I don't think I'll ever understand girls."

"Dude, same."

As they waited, they idly chatted about the homework that had been set over the weekend.

"Maybe we should do that study group thing?" Nino's eyes widened. "Dude, you could totally tutor us in physics!"

Adrien chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know. I would love to, but..." He trailed off, avoiding Nino's critical eye.

Before Nino could say anything on his exact opinions on Adrien's father, the two girls finally burst out from the room.

"Okay, we can go now!"

Alya was all infectious grins and high energy, while Marinette was more relaxed with a contented smile.

Nino and Alya took the lead in charging down the stairs, while Marinette and Adrien trailed after them.

Adrien narrowed his eyes as the corners of his mouth turned down into a small frown. He studied the back of Marinette's head, her blue hair twisted and tied up into a seemingly complicated looking hairstyle.

"Hey, Mari, your hair's different."

"Hm?" She turned her head to look back at him. "Oh, yeah, Alya wanted me to at least try wearing a new hairstyle 'cause she thinks I wear pigtails too much."

Her fingers toyed with one of the braids that rested gently on her shoulders. "I guess it's not too bad?"

Suddenly, a thought entered Adrien's mind.

He had known both Marinette and Ladybug for a few months, but he hadn’t actually made the connection between both of them wearing their hair in the **same pigtails.**

(Keep in mind, this is the boy who saw Ladybug carry Chloe in her arms, and a month later, seriously contemplated Chloe being Ladybug.)

(He’s bound to be just a tiny bit dense. Maybe forgetful, too.)

He hadn't really thought about it, or realised it. It was just a mundane, everyday thing.

"Do you wear pigtails 'cause you're a fan of Ladybug?"

Marinette hesitated a moment, then shrugged. "Well, she and Chat Noir have saved Paris so many times, and I suppose I'm a fan? But I've been wearing pigtails long before she came around."

"Well your hair looks really pretty either way," Adrien blurted out. His cheeks coloured a rosy pink and his eyes suddenly found walking down the stairs a fascinating challenge which required a lot of focused attention.

"You think so?" She tugged on both of the short plaits, and smiled back at him. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing wrong w/my son adrien hes just really clueless
> 
> hope you liked it!! feedback & cc is v welcome & much appreciated :)


End file.
